Affairs of The Heart
by oh rewind
Summary: Sejak awal Luhan tidak tahu-menahu hendak ditaruh ke mana lagi semangat hidupnya. Tetapi ternyata, semua hanya tentang hati. [HunHan/Boys Love/Yaoi/Mature content/Give the slip!AU]


**WARNING!**

Yaoi, mature content (read at your own risk)

.

.

.

* * *

 **Affairs of The Heart**

 **by oh rewind**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Haidan, Beijing, Cina, 2006**

 _"Aku ingin, suatu saat kau menikah dengan seseorang yang telah ditakdirkan untukmu. Jangan takut melangkah, Luhan. Melangkahlah jika kau perlu, pergi ke mana pun hatimu ingin tinggal."_

Wasiat bersuara serak yang dikatakan wanita berkepala empat tercetus dengan lemah. Luhan mendengarnya. Kalimat itu tak masuk begitu mudah ke dalam otaknya. Hatinya menerima dengan baik, namun otaknya tidak. Luhan mendadak seakan berada dalam sebuah mimpi buruk. Menerima kenyataan, dengan berat mengakui bahwa ini membuat hatinya terasa hancur.

Tangan ibu yang dicintai dengan sepenuh hati melemah di genggaman. Secara impulsif ia berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk mencoba merelakan kepergian ibu mulai detik ini, tetapi ia menyadari persoalan itu tidak akan mudah. Ibunya pergi tanpa sosok suami di sisinya dan kenyataan itu sangat mengguncang Luhan.

Masih segar di ingatan ketika ibunya bercerita dua jam penuh tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang ayah. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk ibu disingkirkan, kemudian dipisahkan. Merasakan hadirnya kemelut yang tak berkesudahan, wanita itu memutuskan untuk memberi ruang bebas antara hubungannya dengan sang kekasih. Hanya demi meredakan konflik yang berasal dari mertuanya. Permasalahan itu tidak datang tanpa sebab. Identitas yang kurang meyakinkan. Kehidupan yang serba kekurangan. Tak pelak menimbulkan konfrontasi.

Dan satu kali ibunya mengalihkan pandangan dari kekasihnya, entah mengapa bisa sebegitu terampil ayahnya itu telah pergi bersama wanita lain. Meninggalkan ibunya dalam keadaan tercela. Saat bayinya lahir, itulah kali pertama ibu menyebut nama Luhan.

Mengindahkan ceritanya, Luhan tak sudi merasakan sakit yang sama, dan dalam tempo tersebut, mimpi buruk mengambil alih hidup Luhan. Semakin keji tiap jamnya.

Hidup bertahun-tahun bersama sang ibu membuat hatinya rentan patah, berevolusi menjadi seorang yang perseptif. Tetapi kelak, Luhan hanya ingin kisah cintanya tidak semenyakitkan apa yang ibunya rasakan.

Ia menatap kosong tangan ibunya, air transparan tampak meleleh melewati pipi. Bertanya-tanya, apakah hidupnya akan selalu seolah-olah berada dalam mimpi buruk? Apa tadi yang dikatakan ibu? _Jangan takut melangkah, Luhan. Melangkahlah jika kau perlu, pergi ke mana pun hatimu ingin tinggal._

Jika Luhan diberi kesempatan untuk berterus terang, sejujurnya Luhan telah merasakan ketakutan itu jauh sebelum ibunya memberi pesan. Ia tertumbuk akal, mesti ke mana menempatkan langkah kaki pertamanya. Hatinya berkata, ia hanya ingin tinggal dalam pelukan ibu. Rela napasnya direnggut.

Tetapi apabila Tuhan belum berkehendak, biarlah Luhan jatuh dalam pelukan orang yang benar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah dua tahun berlalu pascakepergian ibu dan sepertinya kenangan itu terasa amat buruk dan semakin buruk di kehidupannya.

Dengan memilukan Luhan belum bisa melupakan segalanya. Masih ingin agak bermanja pada figur ibu tiap malam, kemudian terbangun hanya untuk meratapi kepedihan.

Tak lebih baik kabarnya dengan ketakutan yang ia rasakan. Selalu dihantui rasa takut, baik sebelum ia tidur, sesudahnya, bahkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun. Kedua kakinya gamang untuk melangkah, seakan terbelenggu dalam diam.

Tidak mengerti ke mana hatinya berkeinginan pergi, karena jika suatu saat hatinya pergi, maka kaki Luhan akan ikut mengambil langkah pergi bersamanya. Merupakan sebuah keputusan besar yang ia rasakan bagai mimpi terfatal. Luhan bergidik, mentalnya ciut untuk memutuskan, dan pada akhirnya ia menjalani kehidupan dengan irama monoton. Seperti itu saja. Tidak pernah berubah, tak ada peningkatan kualitas hidup.

Luhan tidak pernah merasakan kasih dari ayah kandungnya sendiri. Itu tak lagi menyakiti perasaan Luhan. Semua sudah kebas. Atau tepatnya, ia lebih memilih untuk bersyukur dan menjadikan kenyataan tersebut sebagai lelucon bagi dirinya sendiri.

Pernah berpikir untuk mencari sang ayah, namun seorang brengsek tak perlu dicari. Luhan tahu kabar ayahnya, ia hidup bahagia dengan dua orang anak. Luhan tak mau datang sebagai pengusik. Kalau pun ia dapat bertemu dengan Bajingan tengik yang meninggalkan cemar pada ibu dan dirinya itu, mungkin Luhan akan berakhir seperti ibu. Kembali dicampakkan.

Luhan tidak pernah merencanakan kebenciannya pada sang ayah, rasa itu tumbuh sedikit demi sedikit tanpa kesengajaan. Dan semua itu berinduk mengingat detik-detik ketika jari-jari ibu melemah dalam genggamannya.

Pada dasarnya Luhan hanya ingin hidup sukses, minimal membuat ibunya tersenyum di lain dimensi, tetapi ternyata semua tidak semudah mengucapkannya. Atau sekadar membayangkannya.

"Sudah sarapan?"

Luhan mengamati jari minim kerut wanita yang tengah membenahi syal di lehernya lalu memutuskan untuk mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Baguslah," timpalnya, tepukan datang ke arah pundak Luhan dan Luhan merespons dengan sebuah senyuman. "Kuharap kau bisa hati-hati di sana. Segeralah menyusul _didi_ -mu, ya?"

Lagi, Luhan memberi senyum. Bersesal dalam hati, tak berjanji melakukan hal itu sesampainya di Seoul.

Dilraba Dimurat, menyuruh Luhan untuk memanggilnya Dilireba—wanita kelahiran Tiongkok, bersuami berkebangsaan salah satu negara bagian Amerika Utara, dan memiliki seorang putra berusia lebih belia darinya, menyayangi Luhan sepenuh hati. Tersentuh oleh kegigihan Luhan, katanya. Memperlakukan Luhan begitu baik dan menyenangkan, menyepadankan Luhan layaknya anak kandung. Dengan sama baiknya kembali membiayai Luhan untuk tetap melanjutkan kuliahnya. Tampak seperti apa pun akan ia lakukan supaya Luhan bahagia. Bahkan beliau juga yang mengantar restu bagi Luhan untuk merantau di lain negeri pagi ini.

Begitu pula Luhan. Jika ada cara berterimakasih lebih dari sekadar menyerahkan nyawa, itu yang akan Luhan lakukan untuknya.

Dan enggan pusing-pusing memikirkan motif di balik sikap itu. Pasalnya hidupnya cukup normal, semua terasa lancar.

 _Baik-baik saja_ _pada awalnya._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Seoul, Korea Selatan, 2015**

Tujuh tahun selepas kepergiannya dari Beijing. Meninggalkan wanita yang usianya sedikit lebih anom dari ibu kandungnya, untuk menggeluti kisah barunya di toko kue. Bekal dananya berasal dari wanita yang sama.

Selama itu juga Luhan mendapati bahwa dirinya tak begitu ulet mencari kesempatan bekerja pada bidang musik. Ia lulus kuliah, tetapi belingsatan mencari kerja. Dan di sini lah dia. Bekerja ala kadarnya. Anggap saja untuk menyudahi kebaikan Dilireba.

Pria dengan tali ransel yang terkait di bahu kanannya itu mengacaukan lamunannya. Melambai, mencari atensi. Saat satu tepuk tangan terdengar, gerak kesiap Luhan muncul, dengan malu ia menatap mata pelanggannya. "Ya?!"

"Ada kue rendah kalori?"

Seolah kembali terhipnotis oleh pertanyaanya, kali ini Luhan tersisa dengan kerjapan. Satu dan dua kedipan. Tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah jawaban yang melintas di otaknya dengan sembrono, "Kue diet?"

Luhan pikir itu sebuah jawaban, tetapi nada yang keluar dari lidahnya spontan beralih menjadi nada yang mirip seperti pelanggannya ajukan.

Dan betul saja, Luhan mengernyit tak suka ketika lelaki di hadapannya tertawa geli. Mata pria tersebut menyipit. Kerutan tipis di ekor matanya timbul ketika suara renyah itu mengalir di hadapannya. Luhan sedikit menyesal telah menyuarakan tanggapannya, karena tawa pria tersebut seakan mengejeknya.

Kue yang umum digunakan saat perayaan ulang tahun itu. Kue yang sudah dicap tidak baik dikonsumsi secara belebihan sebab banyak mengandung karbohidrat, tiba-tiba menjadi kue diet. Berbahankan dasar tepung gandum? Dengan dua sendok kecil gula tebu tanpa mentega?

Makhluk humoris dan manis mana lagi yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan selain lelaki berapron merah saat ini, yang sialnya sedang samar-samar mengerucutkan bibir?

"Hei, omong-omong namaku Sehun. Aku kuliah tepat di universitas depan toko kue ini. Toko kuemu?" Mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Luhan, menunggu si manis menjabat, tetapi Luhan terlalu lambat menangkap kode yang Sehun lemparkan.

"Eh? Ya, ya! Toko kueku," jawabnya malu, dengan segan meraih tangan Sehun. "Aku Luhan."

"Luhan," katanya mengulang, mengecap rasa yang ditimbulkan dari nama tersebut. "Beberapa kali aku tak sengaja melihatmu di toko ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kebetulan saja hari ini kita berpapasan," katanya menyampaikan. Luhan menekan kaca etalase, bola matanya lirik-lirik gelisah, tenggelam dalam suasana canggung. "Lupakan saja," kilah Sehun sipu-sipu, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Sepertinya _mood_ -ku sedang baik untuk keju."

Perlu beberapa detik untuk Luhan kembali pulih pada kondisi primanya.

"Membatalkan kemauanmu untuk kue diet?" Nada Luhan berubah menjadi sarkastik.

"Dari caramu menjawabku tadi, sepertinya tidak ada."

"Tepat sekali," jawabnya searah. "Maksudku, kalau kau benar-benar mencarinya, datanglah ke toko lain."

 _Ha!_ Luhan mencoba mengusirnya dengan cara yang teramat halus. Seharusnya Luhan tahu hal tersebut berjalan sangat buruk. Selain bukan waktunya Sehun untuk pergi, Sehun pun belum memiliki kehendak melepaskan pandangan dari Luhan.

Acuh tak acuh, Luhan membungkukkan badannya, tanpa disangka menemukan Sehun di seberang etalase penyimpanan kue. Mendadak berdebar. Pria itu ikut membungkukkan badannya. Komunikasi visual terjadi berbataskan kaca etalase, dan hal itu membuat dada Luhan semakin menggila.

Luhan mendengar Sehun menyapanya. Dengan konyol ia berkata "hai" di sana. Luhan terkekeh, geleng-geleng menertawai tingkah Sehun. Bocah.

Agak malu dan tidak nyaman, mata Luhan mengalihkan pusat perhatiannya pada berbaris kue. Menyortir, lalu menangkap satu kue sifon, berselimut krim keju.

"Berhias keju parut, potongan kiwi, dan taburan serbuk _green tea_ di pinggiran. Aku merekomendasikan ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Luhan memandang Sehun, tetapi orang yang diajak berbicara malah terperanjat. Dengan gelagapan Sehun mengangguk setuju dan kemudian Luhan mengambil si kue.

 _Sebenarnya di mana pikiran pria aneh ini,_ Luhan membatin.

"Untuk hadiah?"

"Tidak. Untukku sendiri."

Kening Luhan mengerut. "Kau benar-benar akan terkena diabetes."

Luhan mengemas kue dalam boks berwarna cokelat keemasan dipadu patron merah. Menerima uang yang Sehun sodorkan setelah Sehun melirik label harga.

Sehun sendiri tidak sepenuhnya yakin harus ia apakan kue tersebut. Tujuan awalnya bukan untuk membeli kue, melainkan memuaskan rasa penasaran akan sisi yang ada pada diri lelaki manis itu.

"Ada apa dengan diabetes?"

"Ada apa, katamu?" Luhan kembali melemparkan tanya. "Jangan bercanda. Diameternya lima belas centi, dan kau berencana memakannya sendirian. Kau sendiri tahu itu akan menambah resiko gula darah."

"Indah sekali."

" _Huh?_ " Luhan menaikkan tatapan ke Sehun. Keheranan melihat pandangan Sehun sedang tertuju padanya. Dan mengapa dari berjuta senyuman, senyuman setengah malas mahasiswa di hadapannya itu justru satu-satunya yang memikat Luhan? "Iya, kuenya indah," lanjut Luhan meragu.

Sehun menyengir. Luhan menyaksikan bola mata Sehun berpindah ke bibirnya untuk sesaat—perpindahan objek pandang itu membuat Luhan ketar-ketir. Kemudian mata Sehun kembali menubruk manik matanya.

"Maksudku _kau_. Kau sangat indah."

Rasa panas yang tiba-tiba merambat di kedua pipinya membuat rasa malu mengemuka. Luhan membuka mulutnya tetapi tidak berhasil menemukan kata-kata.

Pada akhirnya, ia tetap diam. Membiarkan kalimat Sehun mengiang di telinganya. Membiarkan suara Sehun membekas. Barangkali suatu saat ia mendamba suara itu lagi.

Walhasil, sebagai perpisahan temu mereka, Luhan menyerahkan nomor ponselnya kepada Sehun. Sebelum melenggang, Sehun berjanji akan kembali menemuinya esok hari, dan lagi-lagi ia pasrah mengiyakan.

Dengan tidak terduga, Luhan tahu adanya sesuatu yang berani mendesak dan mendobrak dadanya. Tepat pada hari ini, pertemuannya dengan Sehun melantaskan kesadaran Luhan. Tahu hatinya tak lagi mendekam pada zona aman. Mulai bergerak perlahan. Boleh jadi berjalan ke suatu tempat...

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Seoul, Korea Selatan, 2017**

Mengamati hasil sentuhan final di atas sebuah bidang media kertas ketika Sehun datang, itu yang lelaki Park lakukan. Sehun menghimpun bersama juru gambar, menyugar rambutnya seraya ikut menilik kerja yang sebagian besar telah rampung.

"Ya, seperti ini," tutur Sehun menyampaikan pendapat. Chanyeol mesam-mesem.

"Kebetulan kau tahu selera pengantinnya, Sehun." Calon pasangan pengantin tersebut akan amat menyukai konsep yang telah Sehun tuangkan, dan itu sama sekali tidak menghiburnya. Sebab sebenarnya konsep tersebut adalah idaman Luhan. "Kau tak berniat menjumpai mempelai wanitanya?! Maksudku lelakinya. _Bro_ , kujamin manisnya tidak terkondisi!"

Sehun tersenyum miring bersamaan jatuhnya tepukan Chanyeol di bahu. Sayang sekali Sehun tidak berhasrat menemuinya. "Tidak tahu. Sepertinya bertemu dengan lelaki besar mulut itu sudah cukup."

"Yang ini tidak banyak omong, _man_! Yifan berbanding terbalik dengan calon mempelainya!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Sehun tersenyum simpul, memutuskan untuk menjauh. Terlepas dari perkataannya, dengan seketika ia menanyakan di mana pikirannya saat ini tengah berada. Sampul keningnya berkerut semakin dalam. Tangan bertumpu pada pinggang. Dengan gaya permasan ia menerjemahkan kondisi hatinya.

"Sedang banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini?" celetuk Chanyeol.

Sehun meledak dalam tawanya, menggelengkan kepala berlebihan, seolah geli dengan pertanyaan itu, dan senyumnya bertahan lebih lama di sana. "Iya, banyak sekali yang tahu-tahu harus kupikul."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dalam diam mencermati tindak-tanduk teman kerja arsitek madya-nya. Mengetahui ada yang mengganggu di dalam pria itu.

"Aku meminta kopian desain lansekap." Mendadak Sehun angkat kaki dari sana, Chanyeol bangkit tunggang langgang, terhenti di depan akses keluar-masuk ruangan.

"Oi, Sehun! Masih ada yang belum beres!"

"Aku akan kembali!"

.

.

.

 _041615_

Interkom berbunyi. Memberi akses masuk pada Sehun yang mengingat enam digit kombinasi angka di luar kepala. Lantas ia menutup pintu, menanggalkan jas aswad kelamnya yang sejak tadi ia lengketkan di belahan siku. Tidak kelupaan meletakkan kopian lansekap pernikahan Yifan di meja mini berkaki dua di sebelah pintu.

Merasa raganya sangat berat, bahkan dengan seluruh jiwanya. Bersikap seolah hidupnya normal dan berjalan seperti biasa. Mungkin kehidupan sehari-harinya terlihat sesederhana itu, tetapi Sehun tidak pernah mengakui bahwa ia merasakan hal tersebut.

Untuk sesaat Sehun kembali pulang pada pemikirannya. Pernikahan Yifan. Kemudian ia mengalihkannya pada perkara lebih penting; pada Luhan. Tungkainya melangkah. Memandang pintu berwarna putih yang isinya membuat perasaan rindu di dalam dada menjadi tak terkendali.

Semakin terlena Sehun pada gerbang kehancurannya. Telanjur patah hati, tetapi tak bisa melakukan apa pun, selain diam dan pula mengerjakan sesuatu dalam diam.

* * *

Ketukan pada pintu kamar mengusik ketenteraman tidurnya. Luhan yang belum sempat mengumpulkan nyawa, kontan terkesiap melihat knop pintu terputar-putar. Ada orang yang sedang memaksa untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan kehadiran fakta itu membuat matanya terasa lebih segar secepat kilat.

"Luhan, buka pintunya. Ini _aku_."

Ulu hatinya berjengit girang, sekaligus tersulut rasa getir. Sudah sejak lama ia menyukai suara tersebut di telinganya. Tak lantas menjadikannya buta, melainkan tetap merasa terbeban. Keberadaan pria itu _di_ sini merupakan suatu kesalahan.

Masih mendengar ketukan yang sama, Luhan menurunkan pijakannya menuju kamar mandi. Menyempatkan diri untuk membasuh wajah dan membersihkan gigi, menikmati betapa mengganggunya ketukan itu menjadi musik iringan. Dengan kurang kerjaan, Luhan menghitung berapa banyak ketukan tersebut bersuara. Mengingat-ingat, empat puluh delapan kali lelaki di depan kamarnya mengetuk.

Luhan menarik langkah menuju pintu dan membiarkan kebingungan melahap dirinya. Entah suatu kebahagiaan atau kesakitan yang ia rasakan ketika mendapati Sehun berdiri dengan kemeja kerja putihnya.

Ingatan mengenai profesi Sehun seakan melilit lehernya.

Yang jelas, Luhan harus mengganti kombinasi angka interkomnya di lain hari. Kapan-kapan. Secepatnya.

"Sehun..." Luhan membunyikan namanya, lalu ia sangat menyesali hal tersebut, karena hatinya mulai merengek pedih. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini..."

Lisannya terpotong oleh ciuman kasar, terdorong ke dalam ruangan oleh tangan Sehun. Ia mendengar pintu kamar tertutup akibat kaki kekasihnya itu, ditendangnya.

Tubuh Luhan mulai bereaksi dengan perlahan menerima lumatan Sehun. Lain hal untuk hatinya yang menjerit.

Nekat, Luhan menolak Sehun, mendorong bahunya hingga ciuman tersebut terputus sepihak, menyisakan suara decapan penyudah, sesaat berhasil membangkitkan gairah Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Kau tidak seharusnya berada di kamarku!" Luhan mencoba menahan suaranya yang bergetar. Bibirnya bergerak kecil, berusaha mencari lagi di mana bekas bibir Sehun yang amat ia rindukan. "Katakan padaku, kenapa kau berada di sini?"

"Karena aku memang seharusnya ada di sini bersamamu."

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau tidak seharusnya ada di kamarku." Mata Luhan mencerminkan kecemasan, napasnya setengah memburu di hadapan Sehun.

Tetapi Sehun mengabaikannya. Sehun berkeras hati untuk mendekat dan kembali mendaratkan bibirnya pada permukaan bibir merekah di sana.

Gerak cekatan membuat dua kaki Luhan terasa lemas, terasa semakin pedih hatinya, terus melemah setiap detik penempuhan. Luhan mengetahui segalanya akan berubah menjadi lebih buruk jika mematuhi kemauan hatinya. Maka Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun sekali lagi dengan seluruh kekuatannya, sebelum ia jatuh ke dalam jurang penuh penyesalan.

"Hentikan, Sehun!" Luhan berteriak, dan ia menyesali perbuatannya saat melihat betapa sakitnya ekspresi Sehun saat ini. Ia hendak meraih Sehun, tetapi tubuhnya kembali menolak. "Se-Sehun, maafkan aku…"

"Aku hanya ingin menciummu."

"Jangan lagi," balasnya menentang.

"Kau marah padaku karena aku yang merancang desain pernikahan itu?"

Perlahan, Luhan menggeleng lemah. Diraihnya rahang kekasihnya itu, meraba kulit dingin di bawah telapak tangannya. Menyelami mata elusif yang ditumbuk. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang sesungguhnya ada di pikiran Sehun.

Sehun mengusap pipinya, ia menyaksikan air mata Luhan membludak, jatuh membasahi dan Sehun menghapusnya penuh kasih. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan, dan sekiranya akan selalu begitu."

Luhan tersenyum, menggangguk dengan pasrah.

"Jangan mengusirku, kumohon. Biarkan aku tinggal bersamamu. Aku hanya berharap kau mencintaiku juga."

Luhan dapat merasakannya. Semuanya kosong. Sia-sia. Berada dalam keputusasaan. Mereka telah menjalin hubungan yang kenyataannya tak memiliki satu pun titik harapan. Begitu juga Sehun, seberapa besar cinta yang ia beri, ia tetap merasakan segala-galanya hambar.

Luhan menempatkan kecupan di bibir Sehun. "Aku tidak sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk membicarakannya. Tetapi aku bersumpah, aku menginginkanmu dengan cara yang sama seperti kau menginginkanku, Sehun. Aku mencintai dirimu hingga sakit sekali rasanya…" Lidahnya memulai kesalahan besar. Kebenaran ini yang membuat mereka tersekap dalam kehampaan. Tanpa cahaya. Tanpa kesempatan.

Sehun menerbitkan senyumnya, pria yang lebih mungil merasakan suratan pahit dalam senyum yang terlukis di hadapannya. Luhan menelan ludah, menutup mata saat Sehun mendekat ke arahnya, kemudian Sehun berbisik dengan sangat lembut, " _Aku cinta padamu…_ "

Lagi, dirinya merangkum Luhan dalam pelukannya. Membawa bibirnya untuk bertemu dengan bibir kekasihnya lagi. Suasana kian intim, mengusik gairah yang berdiam dalam diri keduanya.

Sehun mendaratkan punggung Luhan pada ranjang, melepas kain yang melekat hingga ia dan Luhan sama-sama dalam keadaan polos lalu berbagi kehangatan ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan. Tangan Sehun menekan puting Luhan, terasa layaknya bara api, membuat lidah Luhan bereaksi untuk mendesah pelan. Merengek meminta lebih.

Sebelah tangan Sehun melingkar di pinggang dengan kondisi bertelanjang di atas tubuhnya. Luhan mereguk kebenaran, perasaan hangat yang diterimanya saat ini, merupakan bukti bahwa hanya pada posisi ini Luhan merasa aman.

Dirinya berdesir saat Sehun mengangkat kakinya. Pelan ia meludahi dua jarinya dan membiarkannya berpetualang di sekitar lingkaran pelepasan Luhan.

Sebuah lirihan muncul, Sehun menangkapnya sebagai sinyal izin bahwa Luhan berkeinginan dijamah lebih jauh.

Ketika Sehun memasukkan jarinya ke dalam dengan bantuan air ludahnya, Luhan menyebut namanya dengan begitu erotis. Ia merasakan dirinya terjepit kencang di dalam rektum Luhan. Gerakan eksperimen dari sumber yang sama menghasilkan gelombang nafsu yang pada akhirnya berhenti pada kejantanan Sehun.

"Sehun… _Please_."

Menuruti permintaan, ia menarik jari dan memposisikan dirinya lebih siap. Sehun menatap mata Luhan, menemukan belahan hatinya menangis di sana. "Kau mau aku sekarang?"

Mengangguk mengiyakan. Berusaha keras mengenyahkan segala khawatir yang dirasakannya. Tangannya menggapai Sehun, mempertemukan bibirnya, dan semenjak itu pelan-pelan Sehun membenamkan kejantanannya. Menghantarkan diri pada gerbang penyatuan Luhan.

Ia membiarkan Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mengekspresikan jika dirinya merasa terpenuhi dengan keberadaan Sehun di bawah sana.

Kekasihnya bergerak dengan penuh cinta dan kasih. Berhati-hati ia menempatkan bagian dari tubuhnya, semakin dalam, semakin keras.

Perasaan senang membuncah, Luhan meninggalkan segala problema di belakangnya, dan Sehun adalah satu-satunya alasan untuk Luhan kehilangan kontrol diri.

Beberapa menit berlalu, irama yang Sehun lakukan terasa kian cepat di dalam belahan Luhan. Bersamaan dengan titik liabel yang tertumbuk oleh Sehun, Luhan tahu dirinya akan mencapai puncak. Begitu juga dengan Sehun yang akan menjemput klimaksnya.

Sehun mencium Luhan dengan dalam, ingin menghabisinya dalam satu tegukan, tetapi kekasihnya itu masih bercita rasa nikmat di kecapannya.

Bertepatan dinding rektum yang mengetat, Sehun melepas ciumannya, disusul erangan lamat-lamat.

"Tatap aku." Luhan merunuti kehendak Sehun, menjumpai manik pujaan hati yang nampak tersayat. Diciumnya Luhan pelan-pelan, sepelan waktu yang tengah berjalan. "Aku mencintaimu…"

Bisikan lirih Sehun memicu pencapaian Luhan. Jari-jarinya mencengkram pundak, ia kembali meneriakkan nama Sehun, dan dengan putus asa berharap dunia dapat mendengarnya.

Sesaat setelah pencapaiannya yang begitu menakjubkan, Sehun yang masih bergerak mulai membiarkan kelelakiannya terbenam lebih jauh. Ruang sesak Luhan dialiri benih panas kekasihnya. Tubuh Sehun ambruk di atasnya, diterima Luhan dengan setia.

Dengan panjang hati ia mengenali embusan napas sarat akan pencarian oksigen milik Sehun di lehernya. Menjadikan momen ini sebagai momen favorit sepanjang masa.

Luhan menyelipkan jemarinya di antara surai Sehun. Meremas pelan, kemudian memainkannya tanda sayang.

Luhan merasa bahagia malam ini. Lalu dengan singkat kembali bertanya-tanya. Sampai kapan kebahagiaan ini dapat berlangsung? Atau memang akan lenyap dalam sekejap?

"Sehun," seru Luhan pelan. Manusia di atasnya tak ingin mengangkat wajah, lebih merasa nyaman menaruh kepalanya di perpotongan leher sang kekasih. Ia menggumam lembut, satu tangannya meraba pipi Luhan.

"Apa, Sayangku?"

"Dua minggu lagi," curainya dengan suara yang nyaris terkikis. Pernyataan tersebut terasa amat pahit di lidah Luhan. Terasa maha kejam di telinga Sehun. Rasa sakitnya tak main-main. Luhan tercekat. "Balas budiku untuknya tidak akan lunas bahkan saat aku bersedia menyerahkan nyawaku. Aku tak kuasa melawannya dengan cara apa pun."

Dan beginilah perasaan Sehun. Tak peduli akan dunia yang memandangnya penuh iba, tetapi Sehun tetap bertahan. Telanjur memilih Luhan seorang, dan akan selalu begitu sampai selamanya.

Ia mengeluarkan diri dari Luhan. Beralih memeluk tubuh mungil itu sesaat lantaran perasaan sedihnya mencuat.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk itu, Luhan," katanya meralat. "Bukan kemauanku untuk menolak Dilraba. Aku hanya... merasa bahwa kita bisa menyelesaikan ini bersama-sama."

Netra Luhan didapatinya tengah tertutup, likuid tampak tak henti-hentinya mengalir bak satu sumur ada di dalamnya. "Luhan..."

"Sehun," sergahnya, menghentikan kalimat lelaki di hadapannya. Sehun tidak menyahut, melainkan mengusap jejak tangis prianya. "Jika aku bertanya padamu, apa kau akan menjawabnya dengan jujur?"

Dengan pelan Sehun mengecup bibirnya. Luhan mengartikan hal itu sebagai tanda sepakat.

Melirih, hatinya terkoyak. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan apabila aku benar-benar menikah dengan Yifan?"

Luhan, lelaki manis yang pipinya masih lembap itu dibuat terperangah atas hadirnya air mata yang sama di pipi Sehun. Dan wasiat, sekali wasiat, tetap wasiat. Lalu tidak adakah jalan lain selain tetap menikah dengan putra tunggal Dilireba? Luhan ingin tinggal bersama Sehun. Ia merasakan takdirnya adalah Sehun... bukan Yifan.

Lamban Sehun tersenyum dengan genting. Jarinya meraba pipi Luhan.

"Yang kulakukan?" tanyanya meminta kepastian.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Yang kulakukan, Luhan," katanya, berjeda, "Adalah terus mencintaimu."

Tangis Luhan menyeruak. Kemudian ia memeluk Sehun erat, seakan-akan ia dilahirkan dengan organ dalam yang melekat bersama Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **EPILOG**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku!"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, lari ke belakang toko kuemu dan aku akan menjemputmu di sana!"

Pria dengan setelan putih dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya, dengan pengecualian pantofel yang telah ia tanggalkan di belakang altar berumput, mencoba menjawab lawan bicaranya yang tampak marah hebat, namun irama napas yang tidak menentu menghambatnya. "Aku... aku sudah meminta maaf! Oh ya, aku melihat kertas rancangan lansekap kerjamu, tak kukira akan serupawan ini hasilnya."

"Yang benar saja, Luhan." Bukannya ikut-ikutan panik, Luhan justru membicarakan lain dari topik. Diraihnya tangan pria yang lebih pendek, berniat angkat kaki dari pesta pernikahan Luhan. Suara Yifan sebagai kata sambutan yang menggema akibat pengeras suara ternyata telah menghilang. Tergantikan oleh bunyi teriak dari orang yang sama di belakang tubuh Luhan, memanggil nama mempelainya.

"Kita _harus_ pergi dari sini, Sehun! Lari! _Lari!_ "

Sehun tertawa, menikmati adrenalin yang ia rasa, sekaligus menikmati tingkah panik Luhan. Setuju, ia menarik Luhan dalam genggamannya. Menyempatkan diri mengecup pipi Luhan lalu berlari menuju kendaraan roda empat yang kemudian melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Yifan yang tergopoh-gopoh, dan Chanyeol yang berdiri seraya bersedekap dada.

Lelaki bermarga Park itu menertawai kecil pengejaran Yifan yang sia-sia.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

.

.

.

Halo. Lama tidak berjumpa!

Maaf kalau ide ceritanya **mainstream**. FF ini sedari dulu sebenarnya mau dipublikasikan per bab. Tapi karena tidak mau lagi ada tanggungan, apalagi kalau-kalau mood hilang di tengah jalan, jadi aku selesaikan dalam satu bab.

Maaf kalau membosankan. Aku ngebuat ini itung-itung mulai ngebiasain lagi untuk nulis.

Terima kasih sudah sedia membaca. Komentar dengan segala macam bentuk, kritik maupun saran, diterima.

 ** _520!_**


End file.
